


Rain-The picture

by Red_And_Nappy



Series: Lovesick Days (HinaKen) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddle!, It links to rain i suck at drawing backgrounds, M/M, Picture, nappy, would have done it digitally but my tablet hates me today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_And_Nappy/pseuds/Red_And_Nappy
Summary: A drawing? I dunno what to put here actually :/





	Rain-The picture

Enjoy!

I suck at hands...evil littler buggers.


End file.
